


Into The West

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Feels, Angst, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, RIP Allison Argent, Sad Happy Ending, Short, but like a happy kind of sad???, i dunno i hate tags, this is sad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: After all the wars and horrors of Beacon Hills, the pack gathered together to finish one last fight. And as they met for their fight, walking in the night - they remained unaware of the watchful eyes of an old friend on them.ORAllison watches her pack in the finale scene of the last episode and reflects. (feels)





	Into The West

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet about Allison and the end of Teen Wolf scene. It's late and I'm sad (which is why this happened), so it's not the best - but oof I'm emotional as hell now.

She watched the line of all the very different people that made the McCall pack, well, _most of them_. She briefly wondered where Theo was, she had grown to like him once he began to atone for his sins. She especially enjoyed his and Liam's obvious attraction. She had just come from visiting Jackson, Ethan and Isaac who were in London once again. 

Her father was happier than he'd been in a very long time, deeply in love with Melissa McCall. She could not be more grateful that he'd found her, to see that smile on his face once again. She watched him hug and kiss and love the woman he found in the midst of tragedy. They would be married soon, she'd seen the ring only a week before.

Allison didn't see it coming, Scott and Malia falling in love. It was beautiful, slow at first and then it just _was_. She had been amazed by it. She had adored Kira, and her relationship with Scott. It had been easy to spot when they'd only known each other a short time. She knew Kira was far away and she knew she was happy and safe away from all the death and suffering.

She smiled at her first love and the were-coyote, feeling lighter with the knowledge of how content and radiant they were together.

Lydia. How she missed the banshee, her best friend, who she had died for and would again without hesitation. But there she was brilliant, ferocious, strong and beautiful as she'd always been. It had been an emotional ride watching Lydia change into who she was now, and pride filled her as it usually did. Lydia spoke to her sometimes, even if she was unaware Allison could hear, it was a comfort.

Though it grew less frequent over time, something Allison felt both pain and joy over. Lydia was moving on, but she'd never forget her.

She smiled as the next two came to her attention, holding hands and smiling at each other like teenagers. Stiles and Derek had been a long time coming, honestly she was almost ready to pull some ghost power and force them. But the first time seeing each other after the human was back from the hunt, they'd met in a soft but overdue kiss, that lead to a night of passion and love.

She didn't get to know Liam, Mason, Corey or the others who'd come along after her passing, not personally. But she appreciated their devotion and loyalty. She looked forward to getting to know them some day.

She felt a small ache as she watched them, right where the sword had run through her. She had spent years after her death broken and in a constant state of rage. She was too young, she was in love, she wanted to grow up. It wasn't _fair_. But something snapper her out of all her grief, the Ghost Riders had her terrified for her pack.

Yes, they'd always be her pack, it was a bond for eternity. Even when they grew old and died, she'd greet them with the same love she held all this time.

"You know, it's kind of creepy standing on a roof watching them."

Allison rolled her brown eyes, but didn't look away.

She knew. This would be the last time she'd ever look upon them, until they met her in the peace of death. Hopefully after long and beautiful lives.

"How was your brother?" She asked softly and he laced their fingers together in comfort. Somehow along the way a strong, and very surprising bond formed. She could easily say he was one of her best friends, not just because of their similar deaths. But she didn't try to understand it anymore, their friendship kept her strong now.

"Ethan is good," Aiden started, pain slipping in his voice despite his best efforts to hide it. "I wasn't sure about him and Jackson at first, but they're perfect together. He is free and I've _never _seen him so happy." He breathed out and she squeezed his hands, watching the pack grow farther from sight.__

____

____

"But seeing him and unable to be there, touch him, know him, and grow old with him," Allison whispered, knowing exactly what he was feeling. "It's both freeing, relieving, and a pain worse than death." He didn't have to say anything, and they finally faced each other.

"Alright, let's go home."

And for the last time Allison and Aiden faded away from this world, they'd see their family again, but for now they were going to live.

  


_What can you see?_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from the song Into The West sung by Annie Lennox! It's a **beautiful** song, and you should totally listen. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Send me some kudos or comments and let me know what you thought.


End file.
